


Only the Best Intentions

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Frederick's a virgin, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some humour, and Will just has to do something about that, and a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Frederick Chilton is a virgin. What's to be done about that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Best Intentions

Collecting dust at the back of the cupboard was a bottle of 25-year-old Talisker whiskey. Will had been saving it for a rainy day, but now the end of the trial proved just as good a time as any to crack it open. Doctor Hannibal Lecter was going to rot behind bars and Will Graham was going to fucking celebrate. 

Snatching up the bottle and grabbing two tumblers – the special ones with the rounded bottoms – Will headed back into the living room. And if there was a bit of a skip in his step, well he couldn’t give a damn right now. He just wanted to toast to the good doctor locked away in the most disgusting cell imaginable and laugh for the rest of the week. 

“Budge up,” Will said, collapsing next to Frederick on the worn sofa. “Make room for the good stuff.”

“That being what exactly?” Frederick scoffed with a raised eyebrow before plucking the whiskey from his grasp and studying the label. “This? If it’s younger than your mother it’s not worth drinking.”

“Ha ha, very funny, but I was actually talking about me you ass.” 

Will held his glass out to be filled, poking the other man in the side when he thought he skimped on the amount.

“Well that goes without saying,” Frederick agreed, filling his own tumbler rather generously and taking a healthy swig. 

Will rolled his eyes and laughed, settling back and sipping his own whiskey. He savoured the warm comfort of the peat and smoked malt undertones. It seemed that his hedonistic urge had paid off and he took a larger sip, swallowing noisily and sighing with pleasure. Glancing back at Frederick, he saw the other man openly watching him and he smiled. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Frederick asked, swirling the chestnut liquid in his tumbler and grumbling as Buster limped up into his lap. He petted the small dog all the same.  
Will hummed, stretching languidly. 

“Very. Here I am drinking good whiskey, and all Hannibal’s going to get is tepid tap water for the foreseeable future.” He threw his head back and laughed, “I hope someone spits in it!”

Frederick coughed into his drink and came back up chuckling, “I have to admit, that would be a wonder to witness.”

“Wouldn’t it? God what I wouldn’t give to be the one who did it.”

“I think you would have to get in line for that privilege,” Frederick reasoned, scratching Buster behind his ear absent-mindedly. 

Will paused. “I have every right to be first in line.” He stared at Frederick, meeting his gaze and tightening his grip on his glass, “I had the fucker using my head as his personal playground.”

“Yes, but at least he wasn’t using your body in the same way.” Frederick met his glare and drained his drink in one go. 

Will had to look away, remembering Alana and the way she had broken down outside the courtroom. 

“I suppose you’re right,” Will muttered, finishing his drink as well and topping them both back up. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the fire crackle and the dogs snore from their beds. It was broken by Frederick shifting slightly closer to Will and pressing his leg against the other man's. 

“I’m glad he didn’t, you know,” he mumbled, ducking his head away so that Will couldn’t see the flush on his face. He would later swear it was from the warmth of the room and effect of the alcohol. 

Will smiled again and slowly wrapped an arm around Frederick’s shoulders, pulling him flush against his side. “Same here.”

Dropping a kiss into Frederick’s hair, Will watched the flames flicker in the grate, his fingers slowly tracing abstract designs over Frederick’s arm. Without his jacket the warmth of Frederick’s skin easily bled through the fabric of his shirt and Will felt himself stir. Nudging Frederick to get his attention, Will dropped his eyes to the other man’s mouth, breathing slowly. Frederick huffed quietly and leant up, allowing their mouths to slot neatly together. 

It was unhurried and familiar, the measured press of lips and the sensation of slipping under the surface. Will hummed into the kiss, holding onto Frederick’s arm as he parted his lips and let Frederick take control. _He’s improved_ , Will noted as Frederick slid his tongue into Will’s mouth, exploring then withdrawing and nipping Will’s lip carefully before repeating. When they first started doing this Frederick was starved of touch and a little over zealous in his enthusiasm. Luckily he was a quick learner, and Will was more than happy to offer himself to Frederick’s curiosity. 

Will moaned quietly as Frederick pressed open-mouthed kisses beneath his ear, and with an insistent tug, helped Frederick shift up onto his lap. That was better, and Will smirked as Frederick sighed, pushing his hips into Will’s and grazing his teeth over heated skin. Will gasped, clinging to Frederick’s back and arching into the touch almost lazily, eyes fluttering shut when he brought their lips together again. His breathing hitched as Frederick tentatively ground his thigh against Will’s growing erection, and he dug his nail’s into his partner’s back appreciatively. 

“Do that again,” Will panted, rolling his hips up leisurely and groaning at the rush of sensation, “Please.”

Frederick responded with a groan of his own as he repeated the motion, pressing more insistently now whilst he deepened the kiss. His cock was well on the way to half-hardness by now and he was steadily grinding against Will’s hips as he raked seeking fingers through dark curls.

Will’s hands drifted to Frederick’s belt where his shirt was still tucked in. He hesitated – even though kissing and heated making out was now a regular activity, they hadn’t done much more than that. Neither had even taken off any clothing before and Will remembered the scar on Frederick’s abdomen. He had felt it when they had embraced, when he had lazily trailed his fingers over Frederick’s belly as they lounged about, but had never actually seen it. He wasn’t even sure if Frederick would want him to see. 

But Frederick answered his silent question by undoing the buttons of his Oxford shirt, pulling away slightly to look Will in the eye. 

“It’s fine,” he said, tugging his shirt out from under his belt and leaning back so that Will could see more clearly in the low light.

Shiny and bright, the scar stood out clearly against the tanned skin of Frederick’s curved belly. A straight line from just below his ribcage to the top of his pants, segmenting his belly button, it was a neat surgical cut that looked thankfully relatively easy to stitch back together. Carefully, Will ran his fingers down its length, registering Frederick’s sharp intake of breath and the knotted feel of the skin. He looked back up at Frederick, who was looking awkward and ashamed in equal measure, and Will cupped his hand over his belly, pressing lightly. 

“Beautiful.” He kissed the tender skin, licked a small portion of it gently and huffed a breath over the wet trail, “You’re beautiful.”

He could feel Frederick shudder at his words, his touch, so he kissed the scar again. Fleeting butterfly kisses that made Frederick squirm and deep, sucking kisses that would bruise the skin and had Frederick panting heavily. 

“Enough,” Frederick gasped, pulling Will up roughly to slam their mouths together, practically ripping Will’s shirt open to run his hands over his chest feverishly.  
Little trails of excitement burned in Will’s chest as he helped Frederick slide off their shirts, tossing them haphazardly behind them. An indignant bark made both men stop and look over to the dogs. Winston and Jack were trying to shake themselves free of the offending pieces of fabric. Frederick sniggered and Will laughed, running his hands over Frederick’s thighs. 

“I think if we want to continue this then we should take it somewhere a little more private, don’t you agree?” Will asked, squeezing the muscles under his palms suggestively. 

Frederick flushed from the roots of his hair to his chest and he nodded, sliding off of Will and standing. Will let out a low whistle and got a glare for his trouble, but one cheeky smile and Frederick helped him up. Standing in one fluid motion, Will took Frederick’s head in his hands and kissed him once more, “Let’s go then.”

Seizing him by the hand, Will led the way to the stairs, but didn’t get too far up them before he became entangled with his lover once more. Heady kisses and greedy caresses hindered their progress somewhat as they stumbled up the stairs, shucking their trousers and socks as they went, before falling through the doorway of the main bedroom. 

Will propelled Frederick to the bed, drunk on the dizzying heat crawling up his spine and the increasingly desperate moans coming from the other man. Frederick lost his balance as his knees hit the bed and Will immediately followed him down, licking his way into Frederick’s mouth and pinning him to the sheets. Will crawled up onto Frederick’s lap, rolling his hips into the other man's and gasping as their erections brushed together through their boxers, sending fire rushing to his groin. Frederick jolted violently underneath him with a stuttering cry, snatching the sheets and screwing his eyes shut. 

Will felt the need to take Frederick into his mouth, to feel the musky weight of him on his tongue and to savour the salt. He scrabbled away and fell to the floor so that he could open Frederick’s legs and find the place where he needed to be. But just as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of the other man’s underwear, Frederick bolted upright and snapped his legs shut. 

“Will, wait.”

Taken aback, Will didn’t respond, just kept his hands on Frederick’s legs and blinked up at him in surprise, trying not to feel insulted. Frederick heaved a dejected sigh, curling his legs underneath himself to sit cross-legged on the bed. He didn’t look at Will, choosing instead to look at his clasped hands. Tension stiffened his limbs and his spine, hunching him over into a protective shell. 

When he spoke his words were flat.

“There’s something that I haven’t told you yet. About me.”

Even though he tried not to, Will’s mind began to race and anxiety began to cool his pleasure.

“What is it Frederick?”

Frederick stayed quiet, opening and closing his mouth several times but failing to get the words out. Frustration creased his face and he scowled at his lap, running an agitated hand through his hair. Will smoothed the bare skin of his knee in what he hoped was a soothing manner. 

“Frederick just tell me,” he pleaded.

Frederick glowered at Will, humiliation and resentment hot in his gaze, “It’s just . . . this. I’ve never . . . I’ve never done this before,” he explained. “I’m still a virgin.”

Will’s mind went blank. Of everything that had just run through his mind, Frederick being a virgin had not been one of them. STDs, yes; wanting to break up, yes; some deep dark kink that was morally ambiguous even - but not the prospect of virginity.

In this day and age, with casual sex and sex before marriage now acceptable, to meet someone around his own age who hadn’t yet lost their virginity was a surprise. And Will had just assumed that Frederick – with his charm and eye for pretty trinkets – must have at least had one-night stands. But recalling how sensitive he was to Will’s wandering hands and how he had yelped the first time Will had ground their hips together, Will wondered how he had not realised before. 

He must have been silent for too long though, because Frederick crossed his arms. 

“What? Surprised? Honestly what did you think, that I’ve had a parade of lovers hidden in my closet?” He snorted bitterly, “Not likely. No one wanted to fuck me.”

Despite the derisive tone there was a crack and immediately Will could see the teenage boy, alone in his room and craving someone to help him understand the need pooling at the base of his spine. Then later, the young man rebuffed and ignored for men and women more appealing, and the walls he built to protect himself and to hide his loneliness. 

A knot tightened in his chest and Will leaned up, capturing Frederick’s lips with his own before running his hands back down to Frederick’s hips. He slowly began to peel away the fabric, lowering himself to the floor again as he did so. 

“That’s their loss then,” he said simply, “Because honestly? I’ve wanted to fuck you since that day you came down wearing my jeans while you were looking for your shirt.”

Frederick’s eyes widened, and he stared down at Will with a look of amazement that he would deny making later. 

“You’ve got to be joking.”

“Nope. Your ass in my ratty old jeans was one of the hottest things in my life. I took them out of the laundry basket after you had worn them, locked myself in my room, and well...” He gave a crooked smile and tugged more insistently on the other man’s boxers, “A man with your mental prowess should be able to guess what happened next.”

Frederick went bright pink, bolting right off of the bed. Will almost toppled over backwards as Frederick thrust the boxers down around his ankles and stood up straight, chest heaving and eyes wild. 

“Well go on. Show me what you wanted to do when you-” He cut himself off with a loud groan as Will surged forward, snatching his hips and taking Frederick into his mouth with one long, wet slide. 

This had to be some cosmic reward for all of the shit he had been put through, Will reckoned as he sucked, hard, working the taut flesh eagerly with his tongue. He easily relaxed his throat and nearly swallowed Frederick’s cock, constricting and relaxing. Will always loved giving blowjobs, listening to the choked cries and shivering at the trembling fingers that would tug his curls in just the right way. Frederick was no exception. He clung to Will desperately, making such frantic noises above him that Will could feel himself harden painfully. Drifting his hand up Frederick’s thigh, Will felt for the soft weight of his balls, cupping them gently and rolling them in his palm as he settled for suckling on the tip of Frederick’s cock. 

Glancing up at Frederick through his lashes, Will couldn’t help the moan that thrummed from his throat. Frederick was barely keeping it together, gasping for breath as he quaked under Will’s touch, mouth hanging open and his eyes so dark, that Will could not tell where the iris ended and pupil began. He raked a nail along the underside of Frederick’s cock, chuckling at the garbled shout from his lover and he lowered his head again to fill his mouth once more with the musky taste. In his hand Frederick’s balls were beginning to tighten, but Will kept them from pulling up, retreating and fixing Frederick with a stern look. 

“You aren’t coming until I’m inside of you, got it?”

Dazed, Frederick whimpered and nodded. Will rewarded him with one more open-mouthed kiss to the underside of his dick before pushing him down onto the bed. Will clambered over Frederick with an easy grace, leaning down to suck heady kisses to his lover’s neck. Frederick’s legs fell open and Will slotted himself against his partner, sighing as their erections brushed together all hot, slick skin and electric undertones. Will cupped the other man’s face, rutting lazily against his belly, mindful of his scar, and pressed kisses to his jaw until Frederick kissed him fully. 

They moved together, Frederick haltingly at first, but under Will’s patient hands he learned how to roll his body in time with Will, whining and shuddering as the pressure bubbled under his skin. Fumbling now in his bedside drawer, Will found the crinkle of the condom wrapper and the bottle of lubricant. He tossed them onto the bedspread and slowed his movements down, looking Frederick in the eye. 

“You ready to pop the cherry Fred?” He teased, laughing as Frederick grumbled and rolled his eyes, wriggling impatiently. 

“I’ve been ready since I was sixteen years old damn it, just get on with it!”

Will laughed again, raising himself onto his knees to pop open the lubricant. He saw Frederick eyeing up his length somewhat warily and his smile softened. 

“I’ll go slowly. Promise.”

Frederick huffed in response but Will could tell that the man was grateful. 

He shifted Frederick into position, propping up his hips with a pillow and spreading his legs wide, exposing his hole to Will’s hungry gaze. Drizzling a little of the lubricant onto his fingers, Will waited until the liquid had warmed a little before dipping his hand to rest against Frederick’s ass. His middle finger began to slowly circle the rim of Frederick’s entrance, massaging the tight flesh in what he hoped was a relaxing manner. 

He caught Frederick’s eye and saw that he was looking a little panicked. “This is going to sound stupid, and hard to do, but if you relax it will be easier.”

Frederick nodded once, and shifted his hips. 

“Just do it already.”

Smirking to himself, Will acquiesced. He tentatively pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscle, releasing a breath as it slid in fully. The same however could not be said for Frederick, who tensed immediately, clenching around the finger as he gripped the sheets. 

“Oh fuck!”

“Are you okay?” Will asked, instantly reaching up to stroke rhythmic circles onto Frederick’s side, “Did I hurt you?”

“N-Not exactly,” Frederick grimaced, pulling an uncomfortable face as he tried to steady his breathing, “It just feels really, really not normal.”  
“I know, I know.” Will soothed, bending down to kiss Frederick’s thigh, “But it’ll get better, I promise. I’ll make it feel good for you, sweetheart.”

Frederick took one last shuddering breath, fixing his eyes on the ceiling and looking as though he was mentally prepping himself for some form of physical torment, “Go ahead.”

“Are you sure?”

“Well I’m not going to feel any better if you just sit there am I? Just,” he sighed, “go slow.” 

Will nodded, sliding his finger out bit by bit before slipping it back in. He continued doing this, choosing not to feel around lest he cause Frederick any more discomfort. The other man was taking deep, relaxing breaths, eyes screwed tight as Will worked him loose enough to slide another finger in. The added stretch caused Frederick to hiss and Will to pause, dropping kisses and crooning affections onto the sweat-slick skin of Frederick’s abdomen. As an experiment, he nipped the scar lightly and Frederick gasped, though this time not in pain. Will grinned and set about kissing and nibbling the knotted skin as he gradually increased the speed of his fingers. 

Frederick was moaning lowly again, body unwinding by small increments, and when he squirmed, Will’s fingers brushed his prostate. The result was incredible. Frederick’s eyes shot open and he yelled out in garbled Spanish, too rapid for Will to comprehend with his middle school fluency. 

“You like that then?” Will asked, rubbing the spot firmly with his fingers, and he chuckled when Frederick let out a keening cry, bucking his hips. He was pleased to see that Frederick’s erection, which had faded at first, was now returning swiftly with the coursing pleasure he had to be feeling. 

“Ready for another finger?”

“A-As long as you keep doing th-that,” Frederick gasped, pupils blown. 

Checking he still had enough lubricant on his fingers, Will inserted a third and began to pump the three digits diligently – not too fast – making sure that he connected with the other man’s prostate with every stroke. It was a sight to behold, Frederick writhing on the sheets, spreading his legs even wider and trying desperately to thrust back onto Will’s fingers. He must have still felt the burn, because there was a tightness to his jaw that didn’t come from pleasure, but it was good to see that he was easing into it now. 

Will bit his lip, his gut swooping as he took in the sheen of Frederick’s chest and the mussed tangle of his hair. He could feel his own erection, hot and heavy against his stomach, and the increasing ache in his balls as he longed to bury himself inside of his lover. 

“How are you doing?” He asked, his voice a little breathier, a little huskier than normal. 

Frederick must have heard the change of tone because he moaned, nodding whilst he eyed Will’s cock again. Instead of anxiety, there was only a deep, burning lust and Will felt his abdomen clench with the punch of need that shocked his nerves. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m ready.”

Will was careful not to rush as he removed his fingers. He had trouble ripping open the condom packet due to the shaking of his hands and the distracting sight of Frederick’s cock leaking into his pubic hair. He groaned as he rolled the latex over his prick, his grip tight and familiar but just not enough. Will teased himself a little, pumping leisurely and grinning at Frederick with what he knew had to be the sluttiest look he’d ever made. 

Frederick smirked back and the damn bastard actually opened his arms and moved his hips in a dirty, fluid motion that had Will falling between his legs again. Will propped Frederick’s legs up at a higher angle and the other man wrapped his arms around Will’s back, fingers digging in a little. 

Will took a moment to align himself and take a calming breath.

“Ready Freddy?”

Frederick growled and bit Will’s shoulder. 

“Shut up and fuck me already.”

Will smiled, and taking himself in hand, he slid his cock past the tight ring, more relaxed now, pushing himself in all the way, agonisingly slowly. 

It was better than Will could have imagined, and he cried out, the sound mingling with Frederick’s own low groan. Enveloped in that warm grip, Will had to pause, trembling with the urge to just rut mindlessly. He kissed Frederick full on the mouth, swallowing the sweet tones of his cries as he began to move, rocking cautiously and barely withdrawing. Frederick had tensed again, but when Will began to pant jumbled praises and husky affections, he relaxed. He tentatively dragged his nails over Will’s back, repeating the motion when Will threw his head back and growled. 

Will attacked Frederick’s lips with bruising force, cradling the other man within his arms as he picked up the pace. The fire in Will’s belly was licking raw nerves and his skin prickled in the cool night air – the perfect juxtaposition. Frederick was writhing underneath him, trying to meet the steady rhythm but falling just out of sync. Will reared back, holding Frederick’s hips and showing his lover again how to match his thrusts. 

“Oh god Frederick,” Will sighed, words cracking in the cool air, “Fuck, you’re so good!” 

He angled his hips and hit the other man’s prostate on the next stroke, causing Frederick to wail and clutch the pillow beneath his head. He was holding on so tight his knuckles were white, nearly bursting out of their skin. His teeth were clenched together like a lock and his toes were curled into the crumpled sheets.

“R-Really?” Frederick gritted out, jolting on a particularly enthusiastic thrust and keening. 

“Yes fucking really,” Will panted, feeling the pleasure pool and twist in his gut, “The fucking best.”

Frederick choked out a laugh, back arching off of the bed, “Wh-While I appreciate the sent-sentiment, d-don’t lie to me r-right now.”

“I’m n-not lying,” Will protested, and with a particularly forceful thrust he took hold of Frederick’s weeping cock and began to pump him roughly, in time with every snap of his hips, “You are. Y-You wanna kn-know why?”

Frederick’s eyes were glazed and unfocused, but he nodded all the same, moaning continuously now as Will fucked him harder, slamming into his prostate and pumping his cock all the while. 

“Be-Because I fucking love you, y-you idiot, th-that’s why!” Will growled into Frederick’s ear. He could feel Frederick coiling beneath him, that tell-tale tension that promised relief so Will sped up again, his hips slamming into the other man over and over as he curled over his body, “God y-you have n-no idea ju-just how much I love you Frederick.”

And that was all it took, that and a calculated twist of his fingers on Frederick’s cock and the man was gone. Hot pulses of cum streaked Frederick’s belly, his chest and Will’s fist as Frederick came, howling his pleasure and raking his nails down Will’s sides as he scrabbled for purchase. Will bit down on Frederick’s shoulder, thrust once, twice, and again before following Frederick into the blinding bliss. He continued to move, riding out both of their pleasures until his shaking shoulders couldn’t support his weight any longer and he pulled out carefully, falling onto his side beside his lover. 

They lay in the dark for a minute, the only sound coming from their ragged, exhausted breathing. But after a moment Will sat up, removing the condom and tying off the end before getting up to put it in the bin. He stumbled back to the bed and pressed up against Frederick’s heaving side. 

“So,” he panted, running light fingers over the other man’s damp skin, “How do you feel?”

Frederick took a couple of irregular breaths and gestured vaguely, “I feel fucked.”

“Well, yeah, I’d hope so. But you don’t feel, I dunno, sore or anything?”

“Of course it stings a little,” Frederick wheezed out a laugh, “You just screwed my ass.”

“I’m sorry,” Will muttered, flopping onto his back and staring up at the black ceiling. He felt Frederick shift and an arm rest on his chest, fingers toying with his chest hair. 

“I don’t mind. I knew it was going to feel weird, you know, being a virgin and all. And in a way I’m glad it does.” Will shot him a curious look and Frederick smirked. “It means you enjoyed yourself enough to let go a bit.”

Will smiled gratefully and tugged Frederick closer, resting his head on his chest and pulling the man’s arm around his waist. They lay there in silence as their breathing steadied out and returned to normal. Will was just beginning to wonder if Frederick had fallen asleep when he spoke again.

“Did you mean that? What you said when you were –” he left the sentence hanging but Will didn’t need to hear any more. 

He buried his nose into his lover’s ruffled hair and kissed the crown of his head tenderly. 

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it Frederick,” He hugged Frederick tighter to him, “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Oh. Well, thanks.” Frederick mumbled and Will jostled him. 

“What? No confessions of love in return? Not even after that spectacular bout of mind-blowing sex?”

Frederick rolled onto his stomach, propping himself up on Will’s chest and he fixed him with a questioning look. 

“I thought I had made my feelings clear when I let you make love to me.”

Will blinked, and a slow smile unfurled as he ran a hand through Frederick’s hair. 

“Thank you Frederick.”

“You’re welcome,” Frederick quipped, dipping down to kiss Will in a filthy tangle of tongues and an amount of saliva that would be considered indecent by most. 

Humming, Frederick pulled away, smirking, “So. How long do we have to wait until round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind Frederick is a virgin. It's my favourite headcanon!
> 
> All of my love to nighthawkms, Jay thanks for holding my hand through the scary wood of penises and dialogue. And also to catsandpsychopaths, Sarah, thanks for putting up with the grammar and for breaking your brain! Both of these people are the world's best betas and are simply amazing ladies!!! This is for the both of you xxx
> 
> This is also my first time writing man on man sex, so Frederick wasn't the only virgin here :p
> 
> Find me on tumblr at happily-obsessing-about-chilton.tumblr.com :)
> 
> And thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Don't hesitate to leave a comment or review xxx


End file.
